The Hillbilly (Dead By Daylight)
The Hillbilly is one of the killers in the horror video game Dead by Daylight. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Hillbilly vs Leatherface (Completed) Battle Royales * Dead By Daylight Killer Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents History The son of wealthy landowners Max Thompson Sr. and Evelyn Thompson, this unnamed boy was an unwanted child born to savage parents. Hideously disfigured, he was shut away from society. So ashamed of their son, they bricked him off into a room and fed him through a hole in the wall. When the boy escaped, he took his revenge savagely and terribly, slaughtering the parents that had tortured him instead of raising him. After the deed was done, he continued to live his life at the farm, taking out his deranged violence on the animals that were allowed to run free. As he finally broke free from his shackles he ran through the cornfields, chasing and slaughtering whatever he could find. They never found the bodies of Max and Evelyn, but they did find tortured and disembowelled animals all over the farm. Coldwind Farm was quickly settled and the land split up and sold off. There was never a buyer for the farmhouse. Perhaps it was the sound of the chainsaw you could hear throughout those hot summer nights. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Max Thompson Jr. * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown Physicality *Strength **Strong enough to render his victims unable to walk with two hits **Carries his victims around on his shoulder **Casually man-handles his victums **Can stomp through pallets with relative ease ***A standard wooden pallet can hold up to 4,600 lbs **Likely broke through the wall he was trapped in when he escaped ***The wall he was trapped behind was made of bricks *Speed & Reflexes **Runs at 4.6 meters/second ***16.56 kilometers per hour **Able to chase down and capture most of his victims **Can enter a blood-lusted stat if he chases someone long enough making faster over time *Durability & Stamina **Was likely tortured by the Entity for a time ***This is only if he was against serving the Entity which is unknown **Is only stunned from having a wooden pallet slammed on him ***Large pallets like those can weigh up to 70 pounds **Never seems to tire capable of running at full speed tirelessly Skills & Abilities *Red Scratches **Can see a glowing trail that leads to any victim he's chasing down ***A trail disappears over time Mindset *Uneducated and primal *Seems to enjoy torturing and killing *While not bright, he is smart enough to craft tools for torture *Going off his perks, he seems to be resilient to pain and very determined Equipment *Chainsaw **Breaks into a crazed sprint once revved up **Grants a speed boost when in use **Runs at 9.2 meters/second (33.12 kilometers per hour) when charging **Turning is limited when charging **Those hit with this is put in a dying state **Essentially those hit with this is put in a state where they are unable to walk and are slowly, but surely bleeding to death **Easily cuts through wooden pallets with a single swing **Is stunned when he runs into stuff, like a wall for instance *Hammer **The primary weapon of Hillbilly **Deals a sharp blow to the skull as the most effective manner of slaughter. **Can twist the hammer into the air to make sure he'll use the other side of the hammer at the next hit *Chainsaw Add-ons **Vegetable Oil ***Slightly decrease the chainsaw's cooldown **Spark Plug ***Slightly decreases the chainsaw's charge time **Chainsaw File ***Slightly reduces the noise made by the chainsaw **Spiked Boots ***Moderately increases steering while using the chainsaw **Speed Limiter ***Chainsaw does not automatically trigger dying state ***Get 50% more bloodpoints for chainsaw score events in the Deviousness category **Shop Lubricant ***Moderately decreases the chainsaw's cooldown **Primer Bulb ***Moderately decreases the chainsaw's charge time **Long Guide Bar ***Slightly increases the reach of the chainsaw attack **Homemade Muffler ***Moderately reduces the noise made by the chainsaw **Grisly Chains ***Moderately decreases the repair speed of survivors injured by the chainsaw **Depth Gauge Rake ***Moderately reduces the time penalty when bumping into objects **Death Engravings ***Slightly increases the chainsaw's movement speed ***Slightly increases charge time **The Thompson's Mix ***Considerably decreases the chainsaw's cooldown ***Slightly decreases the chainsaw's charge time **Rusted Chains ***Considerably increases the healing time of survivors injured by the chainsaw **Light Chassis ***Slightly reduces the reach of the chainsaw attack. ***Considerably reduces the time penalty when bumping into objects **Doom Engravings ***Moderately increases the chainsaw's movement speed ***Slightly increases charge time **Carburetor Tuning Guide ***Moderately decreases the chainsaw's charge time ***Slightly decreases the chainsaw's cooldown ***Slightly reduces the time penalty when bumping into objects ***Slightly reduces the noise made by the chainsaw **Thompson's Moonshine ***Tremendously increases steering while using the chainsaw ***Considerably increases the time penalty when bumping into objects **Begrimed Chains ***Slightly decreases the repair speed on survivors injured by the chainsaw until healed ***Considerably increases the healing time of survivors injured by the chainsaw Perks *Enduring **Recovery from the stun condition caused by physical objects is increased by 75% **Recovery from physical stun condition caused by “Decisive Strike” is increased by 35% *Lightborn **His vision is dimmed by 35%, but can endure strong lights. **Resistance to blindness is increased by 60% **Recovery from blindness is increased by 50% *Tinkerer **Add-ons that affect charge time of your power are 10% more effective Feats * Was the son of wealthy landowners Max and Evelyn Thompson * Spent most of his life bricked away in a room and fed through a hole in the wall * Managed to escape his imprisonment and slaughter his parents in revenge * Has tortured and disemboweled animals around his farm * Was taken by the Entity and made into it's many killers Weaknesses *Uneducated and primal *Is momentarily stunned when a pallet (or anything big probably) is suddenly thrown in-front of him *Has something called a "Terror Radius" that alerts his victims of his presence; The faster the heartbeat, the closer he is **This may only be heard by survivors trapped by the entity so it is unknown if anyone who isn't trapped by the Entity can use the terror radius to their advantage *Can only have up to 4 perks at a time **Many of these perks have drawbacks *Can only have 2 add-ons at a time *Temporarily blinded by bright lights *His chainsaw charge has minimal movement *Is stunned when he runs into stuff, like a wall for instance *His chainsaw gives away his position when in use Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Serial Killers Category:Dead by Daylight Characters Category:Human Category:Psychopaths